1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clutch control structure for a fishing reel, and more particularly to a clutch control structure for a fishing reel having a clutch mechanism mounted in a rotational drive system for transmitting an operating force of a line winding device as a rotating force to a spool, a clutch controller operatively connected to the clutch mechanism through an interlock mechanism for engaging and disengaging the clutch mechanism, and a clutch return mechanism for forcibly returning the clutch mechanism from a disengaged state to an engaged state in response to an operation of the line winding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the interlock mechanism is operatively connected to the clutch controller and a return member in a tight way without play.
With such a construction, when casting a bait with the clutch mechanism disengaged, the line winding device may inadvertently be turned through contact with an edge of a boat or by being hooked at an end of clothing. Then, an attempt is made to retract the return member forcibly to an inoperative position. However, the clutch controller held in a declutching position prevents the return member from moving to the inoperative position. As a consequence, the interlock mechanism and the like are subjected to an overload. Repetitions of such an incident could cause a fatigue failure.
To withstand such an overload, the interlock mechanism and the like must have a high degree of strength. Constructing the interlock mechanism and the like with a high degree of strength raises the manufacturing cost, which cannot be justified where these components are required to perform their basic functions only. Thus, there is room for improvement.